Knight's Gambit
by Jelsemium
Summary: A sequel to "Knight of the Voice Over" and it's AU version to the episode "Arm in Arms" where the team didn't recover all the weapons. This is how Colby, Mike and KITT recover that last gun.


Knight's Gambit

Special Agent Colby Granger hoped that the people he called were as quick as his admittedly hazy memory claimed they were. In fact, he was putting a lot of faith in this group, the Foundation for Law and Government, that he'd only worked with once, and that at a time when he was... well... less than 100%.

In fact, he'd been drugged almost out of his mind, so he was mostly hazy on the details of the collaboration. However, the bad guys had wound up behind bars and he and his temporary partner, Michael Knight, had not been shot. He and Mike had met for beers some time after that, though, and Colby had an idea of how special Mike's car really was.

Less than an hour after Colby called FLAG, a black Ford Mustang rumbled up to the curb where Colby was waiting. The window lowered and Colby ducked his head and looked in.

"Michael Knight!" he said. "What a pleasure to see you!"

The dark haired ex-Army Ranger grinned. "You called for a ride, my man?"

"That I did," Colby said. He slid into the car, sank into the butter soft leather seat and buckled up.

"Then the Knight Industries Three Thousand is at your disposal," Mike said. "Where to?"

"The warehouse district in San Pedro, James. To be specific, one at the corner of 13th Street and Oleander."

"Ah, an ill-omened number and a poisonous plant," Mike said. "What an insprational destination. I suppose there's something equally inspirational waiting for us?"

"Let's just say that I hope your wheels are as bullet proof as you claim," Colby said. "This could get very ugly if they aren't."

"The wheels are not nearly as bullet proof as the body," KITT informed them loftily.

Colby winced, just a little bit. He had been prepared for the lab based partner who commented via a dashboard raido. However, he was less prepared for the voice. It still sounded like the man who had almost tortured him to death.

He hoped they hadn't noticed that he'd flinched. It was bad enough that he'd kept accusing KITT of being Mason Lancer last time. This time, however, he didn't have drugs to excuse his jumpiness.

"You're still associating my voice with your kidnapper," KITT said.

So much for them not noticing. "Yeah, sorry, um..." Colby paused. "Sorry, again. I never did catch your name."

"No need to apologize," KITT said. "I seldom throw it."

"Ah," Colby said.

"It's Wilton."

Mike's eyebrows went up. "Well," he said. "You should feel honored. Wilton doesn't give out his name to just anybody."

"I prefer KITT," KITT said.

"Okay, Kit," Colby said. "I'm sorry, but you really sound like Mason Lancer."

"I do apologize for that," KITT said. "Would you like me to perform some of my famous impressions?"

"NO!" Mike said. He shook his head. "So, Colby, you were worried about KITT... KITT's pride and joy being bullet proof?" It was an obvious ploy to change the subject.

Colby decided to go along with the change as Mike was in a better position to judge his partner's talents as a mimic.

"I assure you, the vehicle you're sitting in will hold up to the machine gun far better than your poor SUV," KITT said smoothly.

"Ah, you heard about that, then," Colby said.

"Yes, we at the Foundation heard about your run in with Arvin Lindell, Agent Granger," KITT said.

"You've been checking up on me?" Colby asked.

"We feel we have a vested interest in your well-being," KITT said. "Something along the lines of the Chinese belief that saving a person's life creates a permanent bond between rescuer and rescuee."

Mike cocked his head and smirked. "My, you are waxing poetic tonight, Milton."

"If you can't remember 'Wilton', then you can call me 'KITT', better yet, you can call me 'sir,'" KITT sniped back.

Mike just laughed. "Anyway, we do have a professional interest in gun shipments going astray," he said. "We've been working with the Miami-Dade police department on a case involving some really nasty bullets."

"Ah," Colby said. "Well, these were nasty guns. We've managed to round up most of them."

"How many is 'most'?" KITT demanded.

Colby blinked.

"My partner likes precision," Mike said, almost apologetically.

"Oh, right," Colby said. "I should know these gee... um..."

"Geeks," KITT said. "You can use the term, I do not find it offensive."

"Thanks," Colby said. "Anyway, we've recovered four thousand, ninety-nine out of five thousand of the stolen BNT-35 machine guns."

"I see," Mike said. He came to a stop at a red light. Both men looked around to see if there was any oncoming traffic and to see if there were any bystanders taking an undo interest in them.

"I take it you have an idea of where the five thousandth BNT-35 automatic rifle disappeared to?" KITT asked.

"You take it correctly," Colby said. "I got an email this morning."

"From an informant?" Mike asked.

"I think the term is 'snitch'," KITT said. "Or is it 'fink'?"

"Actually, it's moot," Colby said. "This wasn't somebody selling out the gun owner, but the gun owner himself."

Mike actually took both eyes off the road and gaped at Colby.

"Oh, my," KITT said. "Why would he do that? Does he want to surrender the gun?"

"If it were that simple, Agent Granger wouldn't need our help," Mike pointed out. "My guess is that it's somebody who wants to kill Colby."

"Your guess is right on the money," Colby said. "The email was from a man named Daryl Carter."

"Who wants to kill you because...?" Mike prompted.

Colby made a face. "He blames me for the death of his brother, Dwayne."

Mike yanked his eyes back to the street. "And were you?"

Colby shrugged. "Well, I suppose. Dwayne was selling out his country."

"And you killed him?" KITT asked.

"Actually, Lancer killed him," Colby said. "Dwayne went against him when Lancer decided to kill me." He hesitated. "The minute I realized this was related to Dwayne and Lancer, I thought of you."

"Ah," Mike said.

"I don't understand," KITT confessed.

"Because you sound like Lancer," Colby said.

"That's not what I meant," KITT huffed. "I don't understand Colby's relation to the late Dwayne Carter."

"I don't think anybody does," Colby sighed. "Dwayne was my buddy in Afghanistan. He saved my life. For reasons that included, but was not exclusively, the desire to get rich, he sold out to the Chinese. He got me involved. I ratted him out. He died saving my life. Frankly, I don't want to think about it any more."

"Oh," KITT said apologetically.

"So, where do we find the brother?" Mike asked, bringing the conversation back to the business at hand.

"He said he'd be waiting for me in front of the JDW warehouse," Colby said.

"We're coming up on the warehouse now," KITT informed them. "Sensors are picking up a heat source. I presume it's the brother."

"How do you want to play this?" Mike asked.

"Um, I hadn't actually thought of that," Colby confessed.

"If I may make a suggestion..." KITT started.

"Like I could stop you?" Mike muttered.

KITT either didn't hear that or he chose to ignore it. "If Daryl comes out shooting..."

"Which is highly likely," Colby said.

"I suggest you both play dead," KITT continued doggedly. "That might lure Mr. Carter close enough for you to jump him."

"Sounds like a plan," Colby said. "Especially since I don't have a better one and..."

"And here he comes," Mike said.

Daryl arrived much faster than Colby had expected. When the gunfire started, Colby threw up his arms automatically. He had a few bad moments, remembering how easily Arvin had shredded the SUV from a greater distance.

Fortunately, the Knight Industry Three Thousand's vaunted bullet proofing live up to its billing. Although not so much as a fragment made it through the car, Mike and Colby slumped over as if they were full of bullets. Colby hoped that the car would look damaged enough to fool Daryl, at least for a few minutes.

His wish was granted. Once the clip was empty, Daryl moved closer, trying to peer into the car to see his supposed victims.

One didn't need to be a math professor to calculate how close Daryl had to get before the car door would hit him.

Colby yanked the door handle and shoved, slamming the door into Daryl's mid-section and folding over like he was a cardboard doll.

Mike was out the other door and around the car before Colby had managed to get over the gasping, cursing, rolling would-be assassin.

Mike aimed his .45 at Daryl, but Daryl never noticed as KITT chose that moment to release some sort of gas at ankle level that rendered Daryl unconsciousness.

"Whoa!" Colby said, jumping back. "What is that stuff?"

"Harmless, and will not knock you unconcious unless you breath in a concentrated dose," KITT said calmly. "I suggest you back away until the gas disperses."

Colby and Mike moved back from the curb until KITT informed them it was safe.

"When did you get that upgrade?" Mike demanded.

"Oh? Didn't I mention?" KITT asked snidely.

Mike looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. Obviously, he decided that bickering in front of company was acceptable, but the real arguments had to be handled in private.

"Wow, that was an easy bust," Colby said.

"It's always easier if you have the correct tools and a good partner," KITT said.

Colby slapped his head.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Speaking of partners, I don't think mine is going to be happy about this," Colby sighed.

"You... You mean you didn't tell your partner that you were out looking for this bozo?" Mike yelped.

"Um, no," Colby confessed. "I didn't report the email threat. Not even my boss knows about this."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

"Do you think they would have let me come out here alone?" Colby demanded. "That case almost cost me everything. I couldn't risk my team's lives, too."

Mike gave him an ironic look. "But we're more expendable?" he asked.

"Of course not," KITT interjected. "We're just more bullet proof."

Colby shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this crime scene," he said. "Even if I could tell anybody about your super car, they'd never believe me."

"Come on, we'd better get him in custody and get some techs out here to work the crime scene," Mike said. "We'll have my guys handle the details. That way there will be less questions about KITT... and the bullet proof car."

"Will it hold up in court?" Colby asked worriedly.

Mike nodded. "Oh, yeah, we're professionals," he said.

"Good," Colby cuffed Daryl just to be safe. "I just wish I knew what to tell MY team about all this."

"My advice is to leave the talking to Michael," KITT said smoothly.

Mike grinned. "Why? Because I'm such a good diplomat?" he asked, unwisely.

"No," KITT replied. "Because you are such a good liar."

Mike and Colby exchanged shrugs. "What can I say?" Mike asked. "It's way too late to get my money back."

"Funny," KITT replied. "I was about to say the same thing about you."


End file.
